


Nat 20 Flirting

by Stardust_and_Blades



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dungeons & Dragons, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Fantasy, Fluff and Humor, Gay Keith (Voltron), M/M, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Princess Keith, hope its fun tho, lance is crushing so hard, pike (lance), sorry its so short but we had limitations my good dudes, this is from a zine, thunderpike, thunderstorm darkness (keith)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:21:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24085030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stardust_and_Blades/pseuds/Stardust_and_Blades
Summary: With their teammates picked off one by one, Lance and Keith are entrusted with a quest to sneak into Fae territory for an item that only comes around once in thousands of years. It starts off normal, but how does Lance feel when someone else shows signs of sweeping Keith off his feet?
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 70





	Nat 20 Flirting

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! Here is a short piece I made for the rolling20 klance zine! It's short and sweet, no planned chapters in the future (I already have like, 10 projects running rip)
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy and please feel free to check out their tumblr! Link will be at the end of the story :)

To say the team was close to full on failing in their quest would be an understatement.

The quest seemed simple. Generic. One seen a thousand times in movies and television shows for the sake of plot development or filler. It depended on the objective of the creator. Coran, being the dutiful father figure he was, elected Allura to lead the campaign, helping her in moments where she didn’t quite understand the role of the DM, and other times commending her for her creativity and occasional ruthlessness (courtesy of Lance’s character almost falling in lava). The Alteans whispered and conversed, making sure their plan was foolproof.

The team was to find a rare creature that granted a wish every 1,500 years. It only granted one, and after it was used, there were no do-overs. No returns, no complaints, so it would be best to think over the wish close and carefully. The magical creature was docile. Harmless when compared to the other beings they had fought with in the past. The catch was it slept deep within a forest plagued with traps, for a high fey kingdom surrounded the creature in order to protect its divine magic from those with ill-intentions. It did not matter who you were or what message you spread throughout surrounding nations: if you came looking for the creature, the fey would have your head.

Initially, everyone thought they would figure out a way in together.

That did not come to be. Like the tales Coran told the team of old Altea and the fighting simulator that almost kicked Keith’s ass on just the third level, Allura thought like a true protector and did not hold back.

Almost everyone in the group either made nat 1 rolls, resulting in immediate death by Coran’s standards, or were so severely damaged that if they embarked even further, rolling a nat 20 wouldn’t suffice to save them and their objective. Shiro’s character was impaled by raining daggers. Hunk’s was thrown to the other side of the forest, alone and losing his magical staff, and Pidge...Poor Pidge was squished by an oncoming boulder. Lance and Keith--Pike and Thunderstorm--narrowly avoided said fate with a 19.

They had a plan, in a sense. Was it the smartest plan? Probably not. Would it get the job done? Yes, if they pulled the right straws and rolls. With Keith being new to the game, Lance voted rock-paper-scissoring who would be who in the sly invasion of the fey kingdom in the guise of a beautiful fey princess and her butler.

Lance won two of the three rounds, Keith burying his head in his hands.

“Best 6 out of 10”

“No way, samurai. You lost, you’re the princess, now get in the dress.” Lance winked, his tail flicking in amusement. Keith grumbled, snatching the elegant, finely decorated purple gown. He undressed, his rogue attire stripped off in layers. His daggers and sword cinched off first, his black mask covering his mouth and nose next, the tight leathers of his wrist cuffs and chest plate, and his thick black denim jeans. When he had the dress on, he continued to glare at Lance, noting how he was already doned in his butler attire. His hair slicked back, markings covered up, and thief outfit replaced with a tux.

“How do I look? Dashing?” Lance posed, as if someone was about to take his picture. 

“Let's just get this over with before I kill someone.” Keith grumbled. He didn’t think dressing in a dress was shameful. He just didn’t like being in one, especially when it requires a corset. He cursed his friends for convincing him to play. He wanted to be a deceptive, lethal rogue character with an ace up his sleeve. Not a bloody princess.

“Aw, don’t look too down,” Lance said, taking Keith’s hand and kissing it, his lips gentle upon the scar tissue and callous. He grinned up at Keith, witnessing the gradual flush of his cheeks and neck. “I think you look beautiful.”

Keith sputtered and tripped over his words, not believing what he was seeing. He’s always had a crush on Lance. Well, not always, but as they bonded, as they got to know their true selves over the one-dimensional archetypes Keith and Lance could be bundled into, he became enchanted by his bright smile. By his love for the team, and the fierce protection of the innocent. He was a goofball, but that wasn’t all he was. Even as he played a thief, he stole from the rich, like the green-cladded fairy tale character read to young children all across the globe. He aided the weak, and if he made a bad roll, he would still make it count, game or real life.

He was an enigma, and Keith still couldn’t figure him out, even when he was blatantly flirting with him of all people.

He soon shook himself out of his funk, clearing his throat and claiming they should get a move on. Keith had gained a glamour powder to make them seem more surreal, adding pointed ears and an air of otherworldly, divine essence. Lance rolled for a carriage, Allura skeptical on giving him the roll, but relented when it was high enough, claiming he stole an enchanted carriage that could grow into the full blown thing or shrink for easy carrying.

It was easy to get in from then on out. Too easy, in Keith’s opinion. He was quiet, allowing Lance to do most of the talking with his high charisma stat. They made their way through the kingdom, passing by vendors selling fresh fruit to shining, glamorous jewels. Rings, necklaces, glittering pendulums and ruby and sapphire encrusted weapons. Lance stopped at one vendor, Keith about to admonish him and to focus on the mission when a tall, high fey noble approached Keith, his ears perking at the sound of a second pair of footsteps matching his.

Keith’s disguise must be too good, for he offered him a red rose decorated with fresh snowfall from the morning sky. It was made to never melt, and considered a valuable token of courtship.

“Erm...Uh...Thanks,” Keith said, awkward. He didn’t move to take the rose, searching his brain for a way out other than taking off the dress and making a run for it. “Sorry, but I am...Uh...I’m--”

“She’s taken, my lord.” Lance said behind Keith, scaring him out of his skin. He stood there, smiling respectfully, but the crinkle of his eyes did not appear like when he was genuinely happy. He pushed the flower away, wrapping an arm around Keith and pulling him to Lance’s side. Keith.exe stopped working.

“And who might that be?” The fae questioned, unconvinced. “Most women visiting from neighboring kingdoms for the winter solstice are unbetrothed. Or,” He squinted down at Keith’s hand. “Wearing a ring.”

“Who said her betrothed is public?” Lance winked, pulling Keith farther in the mass of people. “We must take our leave, now. Don’t go spreading news yet, will ya?” Lance placed a finger to his lips, locking the secret away in the abyss of truths and lies. Before the man could react, could so much as blink, they were gone.

Keith wanted to ask what that was about. Ask why Lance was giving off a...jealous aura. But they had no time. They had reached the middle of the kingdom, a labyrinth in the core of the bustling city, where the snores of the creature could be heard from the distance. Keith checked the perimeter, keeping the dress on until he was certain they were the only beings about to enter a cave just a couple feet away. With their disguises, they passed as fey and the traps didn’t activate. Which was also strange, because Keith thought there would be some measure to be fulfilled to prove those who entered had no intention of stealing the wish. Not all fey were well-meaning. They were as capable to fault as humans were.

Keith rolled a low number for perception, the dread in his gut increasing. But Allura was strict, and wouldn’t let him re-roll. So he shedded his dress and packed on the weapons. He may not be able to see the problems, but he can sure as hell prepare for them.

As they were about to enter, Lance stopped him, a hand circling his wrist. Keith angled him with a questionable look, his eyebrows raised and eyes wide.

“Before we go in, I want to give you something. It may come in handy and since you’re a rogue, you’d rock it.” Lance said, reaching behind him.

“You stole something from that expensive shop owner didn’t you.” Keith said bluntly.

Lance gasped, a hand to his heart. “I would never!”

“You’re literally a thief.”

“The more you talk the more likely I am going to give this badass gift to Pidge.”

Keith rolled his eyes, but smiled. “Okay, what is it?”

Lance’s eyes were shooting stars as he reached in his bag, giddy and filled with butterflies. He retracted a long item wrapped in a beige cloth and tied with a thin piece of coarse rope. Keith hadn’t unwrapped it, but he was already grinning. He untied the poorly made, but good natured bow and slowly unsheathed the item, it glinting in the drops of the moon. The hilt was sturdy; strong and finely crafted. The steel end was dotted with amethysts, mirroring the shade of Keith’s eyes. The pattern was delicate, yet when held yielded enough strength Keith could cut down a dozen foes at once. There were bits of rubies and sapphires between the purples, but not too much to weigh down the weapon or be mistaken as a weapon for decorating studies. 

And the blade itself--it could cut the skin just by a gentle glide across the edge. If he looked closely, he could see it radiated a variety of colors, the moon’s beauty rivalled by a deadly weapon. Keith laughed.

“Something tells me this is because of the man who offered me a rose,” He looked up at Lance, eyes softening. “Jealousy, thy name is Lance.”

“I--what--I wasn’t jealous!” Lance exclaimed, blush inflaming his cheeks. “I just thought...that was cooler. And better. And way more your style. I mean, why roses? Specifically ones that don’t wilt and their snow doesn’t melt and is really pretty in the sun and--”

“Lance.”

“Yeah?”

Keith got into fighting stance, alert. “Stop talking.”

There was a rustle in the bushes. The silence in the air is broken by the snapping of twigs and the cutting of rope. Metal clashed with metal, no doubt it being armor from the fae folk surrounding the area, blocking passage to the sleeping beast. Arrows were drawn, and swords were aimed for Lance and Keith. The two were back to back, Lance smirking at the guards and coaxing them to come at him, while Keith covered half his face with a cloth mask and drew his daggers.

“Looks like we better make some good rolls.” Keith said.

“You got it, mullet.”

“By the way, Lance,” Keith nudged him with his elbow. “I like you too.”

================================

Check out the zine's [tumblr](https://rolling20klancezine.tumblr.com/)! I believe with all this chaos going through the world, it is still available to purchase. I highly suggest you check out all the other stories and artwork :)

**Author's Note:**

> And that is a wrap! I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did. As usual, please leave a kudos and comment!


End file.
